


Hot Mess

by Actually_Crowley



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First work on ao3, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Crowley/pseuds/Actually_Crowley
Summary: Marcus has been dancing around his feelings for Wrench for months, and Sitara has just about had it.  As emotions run high, it turns out Wrench can cut a mean rug as well.





	Hot Mess

“I’m gonna show her today, Marcus.”

Marcus was in mid bite of pizza when Wrench spoke. He blinked at the blank mask, trying to figure out what Wrench was feeling, or what he was talking about, but the mask was being uncooperative. The comment had come out of nowhere, in the middle of a lull in a conversation about the potentials of computer driven combustion engines.

Marcus chewed his food. “Show who what now?”

It occurred to Marcus that Wrench wasn’t actually looking at him, but beyond him. Even with the mask, something about this conversation made Wrench not willing to meet his eyes. Still, the expression on the mask flickered to annoyed. “My massive dick.”

Marcus snorted.

Wrench snickered, but it faded away, and he looked at the floor. “No, I-...” He lifted a hand gestured at his head. “I’m gonna show Naomi... this hot mess.”

Marcus set his pizza down and paused the series they weren’t really watching and only really had on for background noise. That was right; he and Wrench were only able to spend a few hours together today because Wrench had a date. A quick glance at the clock told him that said date was in about an hour, and Wrench would be leaving soon. To Marcus’ knowledge, he and Naomi were doing well. “Oh shit. You there now, man?”

“Uh,” Wrench rubbed the back of his neck through the hood. “I mean, not really? But she’s been awesome. She showed me something deep last week, and I guess I feel like I owe it to her, ya know? Like, her thing was something serious, and my deal’s just-” He cleared his throat. “Self-esteem issues and a birthmark. And it’s not like I’ll ever actually be ready to show anybody my face, so waiting until that point is like waiting for paint to dry underwater, or water to boil in Antarctica, or waiting for the heat death of the _universe_ -”

Marcus held his hands up to stop him. “Woah woah, Wrench, buddy, I ain’t about to tell you how to live your life, chill. If you think you wanna show her, go for it. She doesn’t seem the type to care what’s under there. She’s cool people.”

Wrench made a strangled noise and yanked his legs up on the couch. “What if she does though? What if she decides that I’m too Quasimodo for her Esmerelda?”

Marcus hand up a finger. “For one thing, Disney’s Quasimodo was the shit and a fucking boss, so if you’re Quasimodo, then she hit the jackpot. Second, and I know this is what you’re implying, you are not ugly. You are one fine-ass white boy under there, and maybe Naomi’ll help you see that sometime.”

Wrench’s mask was unhelpfully blank again as he stared at Marcus. It grew quiet enough that Marcus wouldn’t be surprised if the mask gained a loading bar. Then Wrench spoke again. “That’s the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Marcus laughed. “Hey man, if I gotta get gay to get you outta your downward spiral, get me my booty shorts and a feather boa. We doin’ this.”

Wrench snickered under his mask again and moved to stand. “If I come back and find you in my Swelter gear, I’m coming after you.”

Marcus tossed an empty water bottle loosely at Wrench. “Shut the fuck up and go have a good time.”

Wrench pointed at his mask with two fingers and jutted one in Marcus’ direction. “I’m watching you.”

“You better be.”

~

“Wait, wait, get that one!”

“Oh yeah, that guy. One wrecked Ferrari, comin’ right up!”

Naomi and Wrench’s date involved climbing to the roof of a building and testing one of Wrench’s devices. Marcus had learned a while ago how to hack vehicles, but Wrench took that programming and ran with it, shoving it into a remote for a toy car and honing that hack. He could drive a car all around the city if he wanted.

For now though, he used it to destroy the cars of people he and Naomi had decided need to be taken down a peg.

The Ferrari in question buzzed off without its driver, a man who liked to come into 10Donuts and make lude comments about the female staff. They watched with cackling amusement as he fruitlessly chased down the car speeding toward the back of a garbage truck.

“Let’s put this car where it belongs, shall we?” Wrench gunned it, and the Ferrari beelined for the truck, crashing into it with the sound of denting metal and shattering glass. When both vehicles skidded to a stop, the back of the truck creaked in protest. They watched it buckle out, and a few city blocks’ worth of trash emptied out onto the Ferrari. Wrench howled. “Shit, yeah!” He slapped his knees and sat to lean against the wall. “Couldn’t have planned that one better. What was his name again?”

“Peter Gibson.”

“Man. Gonna have to get Marcus to get his insurance denied later. Maybe drain his accounts, too. Make sure he can only get shit lemons from now on.”

Naomi laughed behind her hand. “Can you imagine? His ego would fall apart if he had to go anywhere in a beater.” Her laugh slowed, and she sat next to Wrench. “So you’re gonna tell Marcus about the crash?”

“Oh hell yeah. I’ll see if he can get some street cam footage so we can watch it over and over again.” He stared at his hands in the silence and backdrop of approaching sirens. “So.”

Naomi shifted to face him more. “So?”

“I uh. I guess we’ve been at this a while.” Wrench fidgeted with his fingers.

Naomi gave him a calm smile. “Yes. A few months anyway.”

“Right, right. But we’ve been getting closer recently, and more secrets are coming out now… And I figure you’d like an actual… face to deal with when you’re with me, so…” Wrench’s hands came up to the sides of his face, and Naomi went still. He hovered there for a few seconds before dipping his fingers into his hood.

Naomi’s hands shot out and clamped over his, keeping the mask in place. She winced.

Wrench blinked at her. “Uh. Okay?” He sounded nervous. “I have it on good authority that I’m not exactly hideous under this-”

“I know. I know you won’t be, and I’m sorry, I just…” She bit her lip and pulled her hands away. “Are you sure you really want to show me?”

Wrench shrugged. “I don’t really want to show anybody. But we’ve been together for a hot minute-”

“Wait, let me rephrase. Am I the person you really want to show?”

Wrench’s mask mirrored his concern. “…I’m not following.”

Naomi sighed and reached up to touch his mask. “Damn… you don’t even know you do it, do you?”

The mask carried over Wrench’s surprise and his following nerves. “Oh shit, what am I doing wrong? Listen babe, I’m like an old engine, if you just give me a little kick when I’m fucking up, I can run right.” His mind was reeling. What had he done? Was the car thing too much? Had he ever been mean to her? Had he accidentally looked at other girls? He was sure he would remember that.

Naomi gave him a smile. “No! God, Wrench honey you didn’t do anything wrong at all. You were perfect.” Her smiled remained, but grew sad. “Just… not for me.”

Wrench grew blank as he tried to comprehend what was being said. He swallowed his anger, as he knew she didn’t deserve it, and lowered his gaze. “I’m just not your fit?”

Naomi grimaced and reached down to nab his hand with hers. “Look, I am really bad at explaining things. That’s not what I mean either. You’re doing all of this, and you’re wonderful, but you don’t…” She took a deep breath. “You don’t love me.”

Wrench’s brow creased beneath his mask. “Um. Pretty sure I do. It took a lot to get me to say that if you remember.”

Naomi’s smile returned. “And yet you’ve said how much you love Marcus without any trouble at all.” She said it like a final word, and she stared where she figured his eyes must be.

Wrench stared back. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that the love he was talking about was just friendly and that he could reel it back because it was all for fun. But his stomach bottomed out when she said those words. It twisted a knife in his gut with a painful reminder of feelings he thought he’d squashed ages ago. His gaze slowly found the roof. “… _Fuck_ …”

Naomi moved her hands to his shoulders. “Wrench-”

“FUCK!” Wrench slammed his fists on the ground and stood up, walking away from her.

Naomi frowned. “Easy! You’re gonna hurt yourself.” She stood after him, but she didn’t make it two steps before Wrench turned around to face her again.

“Tell me you’re not leaving me because I can’t get rid of these fucking feelings that I have for Marcus. Tell me you’re not leaving me for something that won’t ever happen.” Wrench was trembling. His voice sounded like it was breaking from the other side of the distortion, and Naomi’s face twisted into one of sadness.

“Why don’t you think it could happen? Have you tried?” She held her hands out to him.

Wrench reached up and gripped his head. “Hell no! He’d never go for it, and I’m back at square one. I can’t ruin what we already have, I can’t… I can’t do that. I need him.”

Naomi crossed her arms. “Look, I’ve only met Marcus a few times, but he doesn’t seem like the type who would dislike you if you told him something like that. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, you won’t lose him.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“How could you not? I don’t even know him but I know he’d never hate you.” Naomi uncrossed her arms and marched the few feet left between her and Wrench. She pulled him into a hug. “Trying and getting a definitive answer is better than not trying and suffering with it.”

Wrench let his head fall- gently because of the spikes- onto her shoulder. “…I guess I’m just sick of being alone, you know?”

Naomi rubbed his back. “You’re not.” She pulled back and beamed at him. “And if Marcus doesn’t work out, I’m always still here.”

Wrench tilted his head up to look at her. “Oh man, I- You don’t have to do that. I don’t want you to be some rebound, you’re more important than that.”

Naomi spent some time flattening the wrinkles out of Wrench’s shirt. “I’m already a consolation prize.”

Wrench stilled. He inhaled through his nose and sighed. “Can you close your eyes for a minute?”

Naomi moved her arms to her sides and did so. “Okay.”

Wrench held his breath. Before he had the sense to stop himself, he reached into his hood and pulled the mask off anyway. He set it on the ground and threw himself at Naomi, pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her shoulder. “You are not a consolation prize. I freaking love you, you’re the best, and you put up with my shit, and I am taking you in any form I can get because I’m a greedy fucking bastard, okay?”

Naomi’s eyes had shot open as she was hugged, but what had gotten to her were the undistorted words. She clung to Wrench and beamed. This was progress. “Yeah, well you aren’t getting rid of me even if we aren’t dating. Keep me posted and tell me what happens, okay?”

Wrench nodded into her shoulder. “Can you uh. Can you close your eyes again? I need to-” He gestured towards where he’d set his mask.

Naomi smiled and closed her eyes.

~

Marcus woke to a poke in the face. He flinched into consciousness and blinked up at the decorated ceiling of their HQ. He’d fallen asleep shortly after Wrench had left, finding it easier to sleep rather than overthink.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the culprit who roused him.

Sitara was sitting on the floor beside him looking irritated. “What are you doing?”

Marcus squinted at her. “Well I was sleeping.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Sitara stood and shoved Marcus’ legs off the couch, sitting next to him. “You wanna tell me why Wrench leaves to go on his date, and you get so mopey you have to take a nap?”

Marcus arched a brow at her. “Excuse me?” He righted himself from where he’d been shoves and pushed out his back. “I just got bored. S’what happens when ol’ life-of-the-party leaves.”

Sitara snorted. “Oh wow. I am hurt, Marcus, you don’t think I’m interesting?”

“Oh do not go takin’ that seriously. This is Wrench we’re talking about, we all dull as fuck compared to him.” Marcus leaned back into the couch.

“Yeah, yeah.” She leaned forward. “But you super deflected.”

Marcus stared at her. “There’s nothing to deflect; I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“She’s wondering why you’re okay with Wrench going on dates when you’re in love with him,” Josh said, coasting by with a hard drive to his station. He didn’t stop and didn’t offer anything else.

Marcus stared at him from over the back of the couch.

Sitara gestured toward Josh. “Even Josh knows what’s up.”

Marcus grew incredulous. “What the actual fuck are you talking about? I am not in love with Wrench, man, we’re friends.”

“With benefits?” Asked Sitara.

“No.” Marcus leaned forward on his knees. “He’s my bro, we just have a lotta shared interests in shit. We all do. If that’s your proof, then I’m also in love with Josh.”

The typing from Josh’s corner ceased, and he peered around his hood like a meercat.

Marcus held up a defensive hand towards him. “I’m not in love with you, Josh. That’s the point.”

Josh visibly relaxed and went back to work.

Sitara snickered. “Yeah, you don’t wear enough spikes for him.”

“Sitara.” Marcus stared her down.

“Marcus.” She mocked. She sat back against the arm of the couch. “Are you just in denial? Is that what this is?”

Marcus huffed. “Look, even if I was-”

“You are,” Called Josh.

“ _Even if I was_ … it ain’t my decision what he does. You’ve seen him when he gets back, how happy he is. Naomi’s good for him, she’s a glimmer from outside o’ this place, and he needs that.” Marcus turned his attention to the screens, on which the series was still paused. He’d been waiting for Wrench to return.

Sitara narrowed her eyes at him. “I really hate you right now.”

Marcus continued to stare. Then he sank into the back cushion of the couch, hands forcing his hat over his face. “…Yeah. Me too.”

Sitara whacked him in the shoulder. “I fucking knew it.”

“Don’t. All right? It ain’t nothin’ I was planning on pursuing, ‘cause Wrench has his own thing, and I’m not getting in his way.” Marcus crossed his arms over his chest and found a remote to resume the show again.

Sitara snatched the remote from him and paused it. “Marcus mother-fucking Holloway, I swear to god.” She sat on her knees and leaned closer to him, glaring him down. “You have to tell him.”

“Why!?”

“Because he needs to hear it!” She threw a leg over Marcus’ lap and straddled him, grabbing a fistful of Marcus’ shirt and yanking him forward. “He looks up to you, we all do. And you know as well as I do that he’s one of the most insecure of all of us, and I’m constantly afraid he’s gonna take his destruction internally one day. If somebody like you, his damn idol can love him, then he doesn’t have to suffer like that, and neither do you.” She sighed. “You’re a mess too when he’s gone. You’ll benefit from having an answer.”

“It’s gonna be ‘no’. How is that to my benefit?” Marcus barely registered their position. “It’s better if I can just make sure he’s happy. Then he won’t go all internal on us, and I don’t have to actually be rejected. Win/win.”

“It’s not a win/win. It’s a mess. Somebody ends up hurt if you do nothing.”

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs before Marcus could respond. Wrench strode into view at the base of the stairs with a plastic bag in hand, pausing when he saw Sitara and Marcus. “Oh! Scandalous. Should I wait outside?”

Sitara groaned. “It’s not what you think, Wrench. I’m about to beat him up for being an idiot.” She stood away from Marcus and walked away. “You guys can have your show back.”

“Oh hey, don’t let me interrupt, by all means.” Wrench gave a bow and set the bag down. “I just came back for something anyway. Gonna work on project for a while.”

Marcus pushed himself into a standing position. “’Ey, I can help you out. ‘Sides, you gotta tell me how your date went.”

Wrench held up his hands. “Nah, this is kind of a solo thing. Don’t worry about it, man.” He picked up a toolbox after look around for a second, and he moved back to the stairs. “The date went fine.”

Marcus watched him ascend, and the room was silent until the door slid shut again.

Sitara held her hands up. “That was weird.”

“That was bad.” Marcus corrected. He wandered to the table where the bag Wrench had brought in was sitting. “He usually has details about his dates, it’s never just… ‘fine’. This was an important one.”

Sitara tilted her head. “Why was it important?”

“He was gonna take off the mask today.”

Sitara’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh no.” She angrily pointed to the stairs. “Marcus, you have to follow him right now.”

Marcus had opened the bag with a wince. Inside was a six pack of beer, one of Marcus’ favourite brands. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Now, Marcus.”

“I know, I know. I’m on it.” He grabbed the beer and marched toward the stairs. He could afford to give Wrench a head start. The odds were that he was heading for his garage. It would be better if Wrench had some time alone. He’d stop by somewhere and get Wrench something nice before he arrived.

~

The sledgehammer came down hard on the already dented hood of a fancy sports car, splitting the metal and exposing more of the engine. He swung again, and a headlight busted out. Again, and a side mirror clattered to the ground with a shatter. He was dead set on plowing through this entire car until it was metal shavings and sand.

The garage door slid open slowly as he brought the hammer down again, and the wood of the handle splintered. Wrench growled. “ _Fuck_!” He chucked the useless handle across the room.

Marcus whistled as the handle clattered to the floor. “Damn. You’re tearing that car a new one.”

“Yeah, well it and its driver nearly ran me down on my way here. Asshole decided to flip me off, like I didn’t have the right of way. So, I followed him to where he parked, deactivated the alarm and the tracking, and now I’m taking it the fuck apart.” He glared after the sledgehammer. “At least I was.”

Marcus grinned at him. “Then it’s a good thing I showed up when I did.” With a metallic scrape, Marcus dragged another sledgehammer into view, hefting into his hands properly. “Tadaaah.” It had a big red bow on it to mark it as the present that it was.

Wrench gave a gasp and power walked toward Marcus, yanking the hammer out of his hands. “Is this solid titanium?”

“Through and through. All one piece too, so no more o’ that,” He gestured to the handle in the distance, “’breaking’ bullshit.”

Wrench gave a happy sigh and hugged the hammer to his chest. “Sometimes it’s the simple things.” He turned away and moved back to the car, hefting the hammer with a great grunt and bringing his new gift down on the roof of the car. It caved beneath the hammer like tinfoil, and Wrench gave a manic laugh. “Yes! This is the good shit!”

Marcus grinned at him from his distance and found a chair, dragging it nearer to Wrench, but still out of range of the carnage. “So what happened?”

Wrench glanced at him. “I told you. The fuck almost ran me over.”

“On your date, Wrench.”

Wrench went silent and still. With another grunt of effort, he swung the hammer out again, and smashed into the hinge of the door. “Yeah, we’re-… we’re not dating anymore.”

Marcus frowned and stood up. “Holy shit, man, tell me she didn’t.”

Wrench immediately turned around and held his hands up. “She didn’t! God, no she didn’t. It was something unrelated and entirely my fault, yeah, but… no, it wasn’t the face. I didn’t get the chance to show her.”

“Jesus, man. I’m sorry.” Marcus reached down where he’d set his second peace offering- the beer that Wrench had brought with him earlier. “Talk about it?”

Wrench stared at Marcus, and then the beer. He looked like he was debating something. “I kinda just need to be alone.”

Marcus frowned. He set the beers down again and sighed, resting his arms on his knees. “And I kinda just need you to be happy again.”

There was silence again. Wrench reached down and picked up the hammer once more, swinging it at the car’s hood a few more times. “Well considering I chose to fall for somebody who doesn’t feel the same, that’s not likely to happen anytime soon.” He brought the hammer down again.

Marcus pursed his lips and looked at the floor. “I just don’t get it I guess. She seemed really into you.”

Wrench pulled back from another blow and dropped the hammer. “It isn’t her, Marcus.”

This gave Marcus pause. “What do you-”

“She is really into me. But I’ve gone and got feelings for somebody unobtainable, and they’re so bad, even she noticed.” He turned to face him. “How do I even respond to that? She’s right. I’m a piece of shit, and I was using her because I couldn’t have what I wanted.”

“Don’t do that to yourself, man.” Marcus stood up and moved behind him. “You don’t get to choose who you like, it just happens. You either let it happen or you get over it and move on.”

“I didn’t do either.”

“Neither did I. I know how you feel.”

Wrench turned around to regard Marcus and squinted at him. “Aren’t you and Sitara a thing? I figured, what with the ‘ride ‘em cowboy’ I came back to.”

Marcus snorted. “No. That wasn’t what you thought. She was yelling at me.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Wrench stared at him for a while. It took longer than it should have, and the mask cycled through a series of emotions before settling back to its default. He chuckled under his mask despite the blank expression. “We’re a mess, Marcus. But at least you’ve still got a chance. I’m just… angry. Ugly. Potentially obsessed. I’ve checked off most of the boxes for the phantom of the opera, and that went so well for him.” Wrench went back to the car, hefting the hammer off the floor and over his shoulder and readying it to come down again.

Marcus stared, mulling something over in his head. He inhaled slowly through his nose and made a conscious effort to look anywhere but Wrench.

He wasn’t ready.

“Well we can both be messes today then. Come on, what do you wanna do?”

Wrench sighed and stared at the ceiling. “I wanna be alone. No offense Marcus, but I’m really not feeling the whole comradery today.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I know a place that serves a mean philly-”

Wrench spun around and gripped the hammer. “ _Please_ just-!” He squeezed the handle and let his head rest against the mallet. “I just wanna be by myself so I can scream into the void and destroy shit for a while, okay?”

Marcus nursed his bottom lip. He looked at the floor. “Fair enough. You got my number if you need me.” He walked back to his chair and picked up the beer. “I’ll save this for when you’re ready. See ya, Wrench.”

Marcus walked back toward the garage door and opened it. He walked back outside and let the door close, and he heard Wrench’s scream of effort as he brought the hammer back down on the car. Marcus winced. He wanted to stay and make sure he’d be okay, but there was nothing he could do for Wrench until he was feeling personable again.

And apparently there was somebody else in Wrench’s life. Marcus didn’t want to compete with that, and he didn’t want to make Wrench’s life any harder. He’d help Wrench with whoever that was, and he’d get over it.  
  
He’d be fine.

~

A week passed. Missions were constantly presenting themselves, and their follower count was steadily rising, but there was still an air of unease on the group.

It stemmed from Wrench’s lack of communication with them. If he was needed, he’d do his part, but he rarely said anything unrelated to work over their radio feed. When there was nothing going on, a quick listen through the radio to the garage told any listeners that Wrench had returned there to continue venting.

It was driving Sitara nuts.

She’d stocked Marcus’ arms with food and his phone with missions to pull Wrench the hell out of his funk, so Marcus was standing outside Wrench’s garage again. He really didn’t know if Wrench even wanted him there, but Sitara wasn’t going to let it go.

Not that Marcus wasn’t equally worried. Wrench’s radio had never been so quiet, and he couldn’t stand the idea that Wrench was still hurting. If he didn’t respect Wrench’s privacy so much, he’d have been here days ago. He hacked the garage door open with a sigh and walked in.

Wrench was busy with a loud buzz saw that was making short work of cutting the roof off of what was left of the expensive ride. Marcus gave his form a smile and moved toward the table, setting the food down. “Wrench!” He called over the saw. Wrench didn’t react. Marcus huffed and glanced around, finding where the buzz saw was plugged in. He took the few steps toward the surge protector and flipped the switch, turning it off.

The saw growled to a stop, and Wrench pulled it away from the car. “What the fuck-” He followed the cord back to its source and flinched when he saw Marcus there. “Marcus!” His mask betrayed his frustration. “You can’t just play with another man’s toys like that, it’s rude!”

“’Ey, playin’ with another man’s toys is literally my job.” Marcus held his hands up in defence. “Come on, man, take a break. I brought grub.”

Wrench sighed and looked at the food. “…I’m really not hungry, M.” He turned away from it and hit the switch on the surge protector.

Marcus reached out and caught his wrist before he could pull back. “Wrench. It’s a been a week. We barely see you, and we’re worried about you.”

Wrench froze at the hold, but when his body caught up with his mind, he pulled his wrist free. “And I need more time. My head’s kind of a mess right now, okay? It’s easier if I just deal with it on my own.”

“You need your friends, man.”

“I need my friends to stay out of my business. I’ll be out when I’m ready.” Wrench tested the saw and turned away. “Please just go.”

Marcus nursed his bottom lip. It didn’t feel right walking out on him again, but Wrench wasn’t leaving him many options. “…Okay, I’ma go. But if you’re not talking because you think whatever’s wrong is gonna make me think any less of you, you’re seriously mistaken.”

He walked away again. The silence remained. As he approached the open garage door, it roared to life and slid closed before he could leave. He smirked and turned to Wrench. “Thought you wanted me to leave.”

Wrench was staring at the door. “I didn’t do that.”

Marcus’ smile fell. Before he could open the door again, the lights in the room flickered and went out. Electronics powered down, the air went silent, and they were left in the dark garage. Wrench gripped the saw. “What the shit!?”

“ _Neither of you are leaving until you talk._ ”

Marcus blinked at the feed coming from a radio— the only object running on battery. “Sitara what the fuck?”

“ _You heard me Marcus. This power stays down, and you boys stay inside until you use your big boy words_.” The radio cut to static and then shut off.

Wrench groaned. “I hate her.”

“You do not.”

“No, but she’s trying real hard to make me.” With the dim light caused from the light coming from outside, they could still see on some level. Wrench’s mask still it up with annoyance and gave him ample light to find his new sledge hammer again.

Marcus pulled a chair out and sat down, watching Wrench work. “She’s got a point.”

Wrench froze. He didn’t turn to look at Marcus, he made no move to continue his work— he just stopped.

Marcus leaned forward on his knees. “I guess I just don’t know why you won’t talk about this.”

“Because it’s not important.”

“It is important, Wrench!” Marcus stood up and made his way to Wrench. “You are important. You’ve been a mess for a week, and you’re known for bouncing back immediately. We’re worried— We’re scared for you.”

“So don’t be! Okay, a lot of shit has gone on that I’ve had to ‘bounce back from’, so maybe I just want to suffer for a while. I can’t be the picture of not giving a fuck every time, okay? I’m not a fucking robot, no matter what my mask might make people believe.”

“Nobody is asking you to be any of those things!” Marcus got close enough to grab the handle of the sledge hammer that Wrench held between them. “We’re just asking you to talk to us. We’re your friends. It’s literally what we’re there for.”

Wrench stared at Marcus through his mask. “…If I talk about it, I’m going to ruin something I don’t want to ruin.”

Marcus sighed and glanced at the floor. “This is about that person you like.”

“Of course it is.”

“Look, if they’re worth this level of suffering, I’m willing to bet nothing you tell them is gonna scare them off.”

Wrench looked at the floor as well, stepping away and finding a chair. He seemed to realise that he wasn’t getting out of this. “I’m not willing to risk it.”

Marcus looked incredulous. “Wrench-”

“No. I am not risking it.” He punctuated every word.

“Could you at least tell me who it is?”

“I’m not gonna do that either.”

“Are you afraid I’m gonna tell them? Do you not trust me?”

Wrench flinched. He almost looked wounded. “Of course I trust you.”

Marcus sighed. “With everything but this.”

“It’s not about that, you- he-… _Fuck_ …” Wrench rested his head in his hands.

Marcus tilted his head towards Wrench’s hunched form. “…'He’? Oh man, tell me that’s not what you’re worried about.” He glanced around to find something else to sit on and dragged another chair to camp it in front of Wrench. “Me judging you because you like a dude is like me hating on Miranda ‘cause she’s black. Yo, I’ve got a pride shirt tucked in my closet. You’ve seen it, I wore it last June. A lot.”

Marcus over-the-top response was making Wrench snicker. “Oh, so you weren’t kidding about the booty shorts and the feather boa.”

Marcus dared to laugh in return. “Woah, hey. Let’s not get crazy. I gave my feather boa to a drag queen on eighth street last week.”

Wrench laughed. He couldn’t help it. Marcus always knew how to cheer him up, even if he didn’t want it. He was so afraid to lose that. But maybe Marcus wouldn’t run away? He gave a sigh of resolve and lifted a hand to his mask.

Marcus held his hands up. “Oh, hey, if you’re not- You don’t have to-”

“No Marcus, you’re-... you’re right. I do trust you. I trust you with a lot more than I do the others, so…” He pulled the mask slowly away from his face, but his gaze remained locked on the floor.

Marcus could see with the light from his phone, but the hood still made it difficult to really see him. Not that Marcus minded— He’d seen Wrench’s face before. He gave him a smile. “There he is.”

Wrench snorted and looked further at the floor. “Shut up, man…”

Marcus leaned on his knees and set his gaze back to the floor as well. He didn’t want Wrench to feel too uncomfortable. “Do I know him?” He asked, shifting back to the subject at hand.

Wrench shrank in his seat. “Be weird if you didn’t.”

Marcus grinned. “Now see, that proves that nothin’s gonna go wrong. If it’s anybody we both know, you know they’re cool.”

“I just don’t want things to be weird, ya know? Even if he doesn’t freak out, he’ll still be on eggshells, and I don’t want him to have to live like that around me.”

“So just tell him not to.” Marcus clapped his hands together. “If he ain’t a piece of shit, he’ll want you in his life anyway just the way it has been. Or— and it’s possible, so don’t sass— he might even accept.” He paused. “…You ought to call him.”

Wrench’s shock was much clearer without the mask. “What?”

“I don’t mean tell him how you feel, man, just… call him and talk to him. Let him know you’re feeling down, maybe talking to him will cheer you up?”

Wrench studied Marcus’ face. He pulled out his phone and sighed, steeping a thought. “You really don’t think he’ll mind?”

“Guaranteed.” Marcus leaned back in his chair and smiled at him. “Like I said, you don’t have to tell him anything.”

Wrench smiled back at him, an expression that set something in Marcus on fire, and looked at his phone. “Yeah… That’s gonna be-… heh, kinda tough to avoid.” He shakily pressed a name on his phone and pulled it to his ear, gaze now firmly on his feet and anywhere but Marcus.

On the table beside them, Marcus’ phone sang.

Marcus’ calm smile disappeared. His head swivelled to stare at his phone as it played a ringtone he and Wrench had spent hours arguing over before settling on ‘Feed My Frankenstein’— A song just weird and sexual enough to embody Wrench and let Marcus know just who was calling. The tone that usually made him laugh now made his throat go dry.

Wrench pulled the phone from his ear and cut the call. His gaze never moved from the floor. The silence settled like a sauna, and neither man felt like they could breathe.

Wrench, shocking even himself, broke the silence first. “Y-You know, for a guy talking so much about how he wasn’t gonna freak out, you sure-”

“Tell me you ain’t fuckin’ with me.” Marcus’ brain finally caught up with them.

Wrench flinched at how harsh he sounded, daring a stare. “…I’m not.” He drew in a breath that shook like leaf in a cyclone. “I wouldn’t. Marcus, I’ve…” He grew frustrated with himself and stood up, marching across the garage. “I’ve been in love with you for fucking- It feels like forever, okay, but I know that’s stupid, because we’ve only known each other for a little while, and it sounds like teenage bullshit, but-” Wrench turned to pace back the other way, but he nearly crashed into Marcus, skidding to a stop with a yelp.

Marcus caught his shoulders before he could yank away. “Will you stop running around? Calm down!”

Wrench’s chest visibly heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “Considering you weren’t fucking reacting, no, I’m gonna go ahead and keep panicking, thanks.”

Marcus laughed and shook his head, keep his grip on Wrench’s shoulders firm, but soothing. His thumbs ran themselves along Wrench’s collar bones. He lifted his head again and beamed. “Shit man, I wish you’d said all this a week ago.”

Wrench’s eyes stayed wide like a rabbit’s, but his brows knit in confusion. “What good would that have done?”

Marcus’ hands travelled up Wrench’s shoulders slowly, leaving a trail of fire all the way to the sides of his face where they inevitably landed. “I wouldn’t have had to wait a damn week to kiss you.” He said, with absolutely no hesitance in his voice.

Even when Marcus leaned in, Wrench didn’t believe it was happening. It wasn’t real until the heat of Marcus’ lips was firm against his cold, chapped ones. His knees buckled, but he didn’t let himself fall, instead flinging his arms out between Marcus’ and around his neck. Marcus shifted his hands to a more comfortable position at Wrench’s hips, looping his thumbs into the belt loops to help hold him there. Wrench made a soft noise that sounded like a whimper of need. Marcus took the opening and flicked his tongue out to find Wrench’s own.

They grew ravenous from there. Wrench was no longer on his feet officially. He was hanging from Marcus’ shoulders, or Marcus’ wandering hands were holding him aloft by his ass. In the blur of it all, a some point his back was against the wall. He wound up on a desk when Marcus grew tired, but it was just as well seeing as Wrench could barely stand as it was. They were human embodiments of heavy breathing and deep seeded arousal then.

It took one rock of Marcus’ hips to make Wrench gasp and yank away. Without warning, he swung out and punched Marcus in the shoulder.

Marcus flinched and let go. “ _Ow_! What the hell man?”

“Shut up a minute.” Wrench was staring at Marcus’ chest, if only to keep from looking him in the eyes. “…What is this, what’s happening? What does this mean?”

Marcus shifted a leg to make his pants more comfortable. “It means I’m into you, man. I have been for a hot minute. It means if you want us to be… something, I’m down.”

“How long is a hot minute?” Wrench was out of breath and nervous, but the humour was returning to his voice. “Because I’m sorry, I just got the third degree for not saying anything to you before, so where the fuck were you with that same advice, huh?”

“Nuh-uh, you don’t get to turn that one me. You were in a relationship until a week ago, I have an excuse.”

“Well you were totally digging Sitara before, I have an excuse too!”

“I absolutely was not. We shot that idea down ages ago, man, we just weren’t into each other that way.” Marcus couldn’t stop grinning, even if they were in the middle of their first argument as a couple two seconds into said relationship. “She probably saw the way I was lookin’ at your legs in your ‘Swelter gear’.”

Wrench gave him that same, frustrated stare. He grew red in the cheeks as his outrage gave way to embarrassment, and Marcus could suddenly see why the FBI had him listed as shy. His hands came up to cover his face, but he peeked through his fingers. “Jesus fucking Christ, M, how long was this hot minute?”

Marcus gave a laugh, a short one to cover his own turn to be embarrassed. “Aw man… Early on? I like the way you threw that hood over my head and dragged me into a nondescript van.”

Wrench made a strangled noise behind his hands.

Marcus laughed again. “I dunno man, it just happened slowly. You were hilarious at the beach, we were into the same shit, and yeah, you’re fucking hot.”

“Holy fuck.”

Marcus shifted forward to stand between Wrench’s knees and found his belt loops again. “I realised what it was when FBI took you. There was suddenly a chance that my future wasn’t gonna have you in it, and I got scared. And pissed. I was pissed at myself because I didn’t say anything to you before, I was pissed at the FBI for taking you, I was pissed at Dusan for making you leave your mask—” He took a breath. He was getting to far into the past. He let his thumbs massage at Wrench’s prominent hipbones and sighed. “Every time you got involved in the shit I had to do after that, I made sure you were safe before I left you anywhere alone. Any of you, really. Especially after Horatio.” His lips pursed a bit. No matter how much time passed, he still couldn’t get past his failure. “…I couldn’t take that again.”

Wrench felt the tension growing. He dropped his hands from his own face and brought them up to Marcus’. “You aren’t gonna go through that again… We’re not gonna let that happen.”

Marcus wanted to spill his doubts and fears, but for the moment, he couldn’t focus on them. Wrench was looking him straight in the eye, maskless, with such surety and encouragement that Marcus’ chest felt like it might explode. Wrench’s cheeks were still pink, but his blue eyes were so clear.

Those cheeks got darker when the silence held. Wrench looked down. “Dude.”

Marcus snorted and ducked his gaze. “Sorry, sorry… I just like looking at you.”

“I guess you’re into some freaky shit, then. Should I be concerned?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Boy-!” He lifted his hands from Wrench hips to his face, but he didn’t force him to look up. “I like looking at you because I find you attractive. You are you, and I don’t want you any other way, you got me?”

Wrench eventually brought his eyes up to meet Marcus’. “…Mask me and… this me… we’re two different fucking people man, you haven’t… you haven’t had to deal with this me for very long, but that’s why I keep the mask on. I can hide this… this mess, this nervous piece of shit I’ve hated my entire fucking life with it, and I’m not sure if I’m ever gonna be okay being this.”

Marcus arched a brow. “Okay first of all, if I may be so bold, ain’t nobody talks shit about you and gets away with it, not even you.” He playfully flicked Wrench in the ear. He then took Wrench’s face in his hands. “Secondly, there is one Wrench. Who you are when you’re comfortable and who you are when you’re uncomfortable is the same guy.”

Wrench flinched. “Yeah I don’t think that’s helping…”

“That’s because you think ‘this guy’,” He rubs his thumbs along Wrench’s exposed cheekbones, “Is awful. But he’s not. You’re not. I’m not asking you to keep the mask off, I would never, ever do that to you. I know you need it, and I won’t take that security from you. All I want you to do is realise that the guy under there isn’t some monster. He’s not a freak, he’s not any less what he is with the mask on, and nobody will ever think so. Least of all me.”

Wrench’s breath hitched in his throat. He pressed his lips together hard, trying to suppress the cascade of feelings in his head. He wanted to cry. He wanted to make a series of giddy noises and wrap himself around Marcus like a Koala. He was also still a little turned on, and the pink hadn’t fully left his face yet.

Marcus seemed to see his internal battle— a fact that made him really want his mask back— and he grinned, drawing his finger to Wrench’s spiked shoulders and leaning into his ear. “Besides, maskless Wrench is the one’s who’s getting the best kisses. I dunno about you, but I’m not about to try and tongue spikes.”

All the nerves bottomed out and pooled in arousal again, causing Wrench’s breath to leave him in an obvious shudder. He spoke to draw attention away from it. “W-Well not with that attitude…”

Marcus laughed, a sound that made its way down Wrench’s spine. “No way, you do not get to lecture me on optimism, mister ‘I-hate-myself’.” He dropped his hands to Wrench’s hips again, and when they found the beltloops, they yanked his hips forward.

Wrench groaned involuntarily, burying his face in Marcus’ shoulder.

Marcus kept on grinning. It softened to a smile. “I don’t expect you to be okay with yourself right now… I don’t even mind if it takes a while. But hey, I kinda like everything there is about this guy I see in front of me. That’s gotta mean something.”

Wrench’s arm fell into his cling-like-a-koala plan, throwing themselves around Marcus’ shoulders. “I’m pretty sure it means that you should shut the fuck up and get back to the kissing part. The mask isn’t staying off much longer.”

The smile got smug again, finding Wrench’s twitching lips and doing as they were told.

The dimly lit room and the silence enhanced everything. Wrench spontaneous whimpers stood out against the backdrop of nothing like bells, and the darkness heightened every sensation they couldn’t see. Marcus would barely shift his hips against Wrench’s captive ones, and it would draw more of those cacophonic moans out of his throat.

“…You never told me,” Marcus asked between kisses, “When you knew you were into me…”

Wrench barely heard the inquiry. “C-… Cyberdriver…” He managed, hands clinging so tight to Marcus’ shirt that it was riding up his back. “You stealing that car—” His breath was hot and desperate against Marcus’ mouth, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…”

Marcus grinned into the kisses. “No shit?”

Wrench’s eyes half-opened and stared into Marcus’ own. “…I knew I had it bad on the roof of that garage… when you gave me back my face.”

Marcus beamed. He pressed another, but softer, kiss against Wrench’s lips. “We both got it bad, man.” He slid his hands around Wrench’s hips to his backside, sliding his hands into the shredded back pockets and rocking his own hips forward.

The lights powered on with a rude thrumming of electricity, causing both men to jump and squint up at them. Wrench snorted. “Did-… Did you just dry-hump the power back on?”

Marcus laughed. “You should see what else it can do.” He looked back down at Wrench. In the re-lit room, Wrench’s pink tinge was stronger, and Marcus could see his chest heaving as his spine arched to stave off his arousal— a factor that was obvious with how tented Wrench’s jeans had become. In that moment, in the light of the garage, this was real. It wasn’t some fantasy or dream he was having; Wrench liked him. Wrench was hard, sitting on his work table with his legs around Marcus’ hips. He was maskless, breathless, and impatient.

“Quit staring and get the fuck back down here,” He demanded.

Marcus’ smile shown brighter than the sun. “Well since you asked so nicely…” He leaned down.

The garage door behind them lurched to life. Wrench yelped and let go of Marcus. He fell backwards, pulling his legs free to roll into a backflip off of the table and onto the floor. Marcus was alone before he could blink, but the table shook as Wrench smacked head on it while hiding beneath it. “ _Fuck_!”

Marcus cleared his head and turned around to see who had come in. Josh walked under the door as soon as it was high enough for him to clear it, nose buried in a laptop. “We have information from another Dedsec member in England about potential drug mules flying there from the San Francisco International Airport. I tried calling your phones, but you weren’t answering, and the power was down on the block for some reason.” Josh glanced up and blinked. “Uh. Where’s Wrench?” His eyes found the mask on the table in time to see an arm blindly swinging around the surface for it. Josh’s eyes widened. “Oh. Were you guys finally talking?”

Marcus snickered at the roaming hand and pushed the mask into its path. “We were certainly busy.”

As Wrench yanked the mask off the table, realisation seemed to hit Josh. “Oh- _Oh_!” His face flushed, rivalling Wrench’s own face earlier, and hid behind his laptop. “I am so sorry!”

“Are you kidding me!?” Came Wrench’s distorted voice as he stood out from under the table, mask back in place where it belonged. “Josh knew!?”

Josh made a nervous noise. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“You’re okay Josh, shit happens.” Marcus turned back to Wrench. “Josh has an eye for details, man.”

Joh remained behind his laptop. “No, you were just really obvious.”

Wrench held his arms at Josh, and his mask glared at Marcus. Marcus shrugged.

Ray wandered in, probably from parking the car, and stumbled to a stop at the sight of Josh hiding. “What?” He glanced at Marcus and Wrench. “Were they fuckin’ when you got in?” Josh made a noise and pressed his face further into the screen.

Wrench gestured angrily to Ray. “Seriously!?”

Marcus folded a hand over his eyes and gripped his temples. “Apparently I’m really obvious, what do you want from me?”

“If this wasn’t really fucking important, I would kill both of you.” Sitara marched in last, having dropped from a high ledge outside the garage.

She smacked the two of them upside their heads and yanked the laptop out of Josh’s hands, walking to the table. Josh flinched and took a step behind Ray, shielding himself again until his embarrassment passed. Ray rolled his eyes.

Sitara set the laptop down and sighed. “Sorry for the blue balls guys. But there are kids’ lives at stake here.”

Marcus and Wrench immediately shifted gears. Marcus leaned his hands on the table. “Yo, ‘kids’ and ‘drug mules’ do not belong in the same thought; I don’t like where this is goin’.”

Sitara brought up some feeds from various security cameras. “The Sons of Ragnarok have gotten their hands on a bunch of drugs they’re trying to unload in England. Our source caught wind of it from the receiving side and decided to light us up.” In one of the feeds, various members of the gang were seen portioning a white substance into small, rubber bags. In another, a bunch of kids were quietly awaiting an uncertain fate in a poorly maintained warehouse-like room full of bunkbeds.

Wrench snarled from over Marcus’ shoulder. “Go set those Sons of bitches on fire, Marcus.”

“Oh I’m gonna make them eat their balls.” He set up the location on his phone and pushed away from the table. “Josh, see if you can delay whatever flights they got set up. Cancel tickets, ground planes, whatever you feel like doing.”

“Done.” Josh, back in business mode, approached the table and took his laptop back, setting to work.

“Sitara, see if you and Ray can get more info on whoever this shit’s meant to go to.”

Sitara grinned. “Do I get to fuck with them?”

Marcus returned with his own smirk. “Do you get to fuck with people totally fine with kids ODing on drugs because of a burst bag? Fuck yes you do.”

“Damn straight.” Sitara walked to Ray and led him out. “Let’s go drain some finances.”

Ray chuckled. “I hope we get to do more than that.”

Marcus turned to Wrench, who looked ready to fight several bears. “Wrench, I’ma need you to steal me a bus.”

Wrench nodded. “Got it. I’m the escape plan.”

“I’m gonna go in the front, fuck their shit, and come out the back with the kids, so when you get in position, I’ll get to work.” He tapped at Wrench’s hip. “Bring guns. Shoot anybody who rushes out of there who isn’t me or the kids.”

“Got it.”

They walked toward the open garage door, but Marcus paused and reached for Wrench’s wrist. “Hey,” He managed.

Wrench turned and looked at him. “What?”

Marcus reached for Wrench’s face and pushed the mask up just far enough to expose his lips. He gave him a deep, sideways kiss and held the back of his head to keep him there for a moment. He brushed his thumb over Wrench’s bottom lip when he pulled away. “Rain check?”

He watched Wrench’s lips smile. Wrench lifted his hands to cover Marcus’. “Obviously. Just come back safe.”

“I will.”

They parted ways from there, back to business as usual. Marcus had a renewed resolve in his chest as he found the nearest parked motorcycle and commandeered it for his own use.

Dedsec’s work was never done, but since joining the hacker group, Marcus found that there was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. He’d made some of the most important friends he’d ever known in this group, and now he had a lover he never thought he deserved. Dedsec pulled Marcus up by his bootstraps and pointed him in the direction of his future. One day he’d find a way to thank them all properly.

But for now, he had kids to rescue and heads to bust in. Nobody messed with kids in his city, and that was a lesson the team was going to bring down hard.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if things got fucked in formatting, because I am posting this from my phone.


End file.
